Nasa
by narukitosasu
Summary: Sasuke agrees to go back with Naruto to start their new lives together. This is my first fanfic.
1. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**Why did you do this? Why didn't you just come back with me? Do you really hate me that much? What did I ever do to you to be treated like this? Is power really more important to you then our village? Then our friendship? I can't believe you would do something like this to me. Making me believe that there was ever a time when we were friends. You had your chance to kill me, but you let it pass you by. Didn't you tell me that you wanted to break the bond that is between us? Was there any bond to break in the first place? Or, was I just something in your stupid way! Do you know how much I hate it when people talk bad about you? Calling you a traitor. Telling me to forget about you. To give up trying to take you back. Do you know how much that hurts me? How much it tears me up inside? Or, do you even care? I miss you so much. I want you to come back to me and to come home. I lost track of how many times the thought of you crossed my mind. How much sleep I lose at night, because I can't take the dreams that I have about you. I wanted to tell you how I really felt back then, when you were first going to that snake. But, I couldn't. The words wouldn't have come out right. I didn't want you to think badly of me, and have you end up hating me too. You don't have to do this on your own. I can help you avenge your clan. I don't even care about the fact that your brother is a part of the Akatsuki. I don't care about that at all. I will do anything for you, baka. I would give up my dream to become Hokage, because to me, you are more important to me than that. I won't tell you why just yet, because I want to tell you face-to-face. Even if you won't accept me Sasuke. I just want you to know that I won't give up on you. No matter what happens, because you're my best friend, rival, and teammate. So, BELIEVE IT!**

**---Uzumaki Naruto**

**Sasuke looked away from the letter. That was the tenth time that night that he read it. It had so much emotion in it. He told himself that there was nothing there for him , he was lying to himself like he always did. It was just better for him to do this. It would have been so hard for him to leave if it was his dobe there guarding the gate out of Konoha. To his surprise, it was Sakura and not the blond standing there. He knew that if it was Naruto that he wouldn't have been able to leave, he wouldn't be able to move. But, things went his way, like they always did.**

**He sat up and looked at the letter again, 'Baka, why are you still coming after me? Just give up already. Don't you get it Naruto? I can't come back. Not until you're safe from Itachi and the rest of the Akastuki.' He thought sadly. He got off of his bed and walked over to his window; looking outside.**

**It was dark out and it was pouring down rain. He thought that he saw something outside, so he decided to go and check it out. Grabbing a hold of his katana in one hand, he opened the window with the other. He jumped down landing behind a large tree quietly. He moved slowly, looking around for any sign of a threat, but finding none. He let out a sigh of relief and disappointment. He really needed something to do to get his mind off of that loud mouth dobe. But, even when he way fighting he found that hard. Since, everything that he did brought up memories of his time with Naruto. He put his katana back into it's sheath, that was resting across Sasuke's back; running his hand through his ebony hair.**

"**I wonder what he's up to right now?" the dark haired teen asked to no one in particular, looking up into the dark stormy sky.**

**At that same time, Naruto was walking through the dark forest, trying to get away from his teammates. He didn't feel like hanging around them and pretending to be his normal self. Ever since Sasuke left the second time, he fell into a deep depression. He wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep. He couldn't do anything besides looking for the dark haired shinobi. He cared about him so much. More then he cared about anyone in his whole life, because he loved him. He was his best friend, his best rival, and the one he couldn't live without. But, he wouldn't tell anyone that, maybe Sasuke. If he ever got the chance, but he didn't really want to admit it.**

**He stopped in his tracks when he felt the presences of another person. He ready himself; gets ready to grab for his kunai. Stopping, when he notice who it was.**

**SASUKE'S POV**

I didn't want to go back inside to that dark, depressing room. I wonder how he would react if I came back to Konoha. If I shown up in fornt of his apartment door, would he let me in? Would he listen to what I had to say? As these thoughts were running wild through my mind, I was walking away from the hidden village of the Sound. I needed to get out of here, l have to go back. But, would anyone really want me there? Or, have they completely forgotten about me? The last living survivor from the Uchiha clan. Well, not really, because Itachi is still alive. But, what I need more then anything is to be able to see that blond baka one more time.

He was so pure and so ready to give it his all for someone he didn't even know. Naruto had to be everyone's hero, but wasn't it enough to know that I love him more than anything? _**Why would you even think about something like that? You're an Uchiha and Uchiha's don't fall in love with bakas.**_ My inner Uchiha such an ass. I didn't even have the chance to tell him how I felt. I mean, I didn't even try. The last time that I saw him, I was trying to kill him.

The rain wasn't even starting to let up. It just kept on falling on me, like I was just something in its way. I was walking for what seems like forever in this dark forest of endless trees. Then, I thought that I felt something there, in the forest with me. I can't let this get the best of me. I can't let Kabuto try to bring me back. So, I started to run towards where I could sense his chakra. My hand gripping the hilt of my katana. Getting ready to pull it out to kill that bastard.

Now it is time, my time to take out that bastard that is always following Orochimaru around. Like he's some god. My body was getting ready to deliver the deadly blow. When, my body frozed. That wasn't Kabuto or any other sound shinobi, but a certain blond hair shinobi, a certain blond shinobi that I would have known anywhere. I wasn't even aware that I dropped my katana. The only thing that I was aware of was that he was so close, and that I wanted to see him. I needed to see him, so badly. I couldn't stand it any longer.

I saw the area where the trees were thinning, and I stopped when I saw him getting ready to fight. 'Shit, I didn't want to get into a fight.' After I thought that, he turned towards me and stopped.

**NARUTO'S POV**

"Sasuke?" I asked. I just couldn't believe that after all this time of chasing him, that I would find him here. Was it really him or was it just another trick of my imagination, just like the other times that I thought I saw him. But, it wasn't a trick this time, oh kami, it was Uchiha Sasuek in the flesh. Standing only 10 feet away from where I was standing; holding something in his hand. I really couldn't make it out in this light. I mean, there wasn't any light at all. Being in the shade of the trees and all.

"Hn" was his usual reply. That hasn't changed much over the last time that I've seen him. He didn't make any movements that should make me cautious of him. Really, I just didn't want to fight with the guy. I've been trying so hard to get him back.

I had to make the first move. 'Cuz, if I won't, then why would he? Surely not that bastard with his damn Uchiha pride. He'll never do anything without me making the first move.

"How do you really feel about me, Naruto?" he asked me softly. Looking at me from a distance. I was shocked to say the least, that I was wrong about him.

My heart was racing in my chest, just thinking about how I was going to confess to him. I really wanted to tell him the truth about my feelings for him, and why I was so insistent about him coming back home. But, as I thought about it, I realized that I wasn't sure on how I was going to tell him. I mean, it's not like I can say 'Oh, hey Sasuke! Long time no see. Oh yeah, by the way I'm in love with you.' Yeah, like something like that would be easy to say to someone like him.

Sasuke was just standing there with his hand on his hip, as he tilted his head to the side, "Dobe." Sasuke called me with an hint of irritation in his voice.

I couldn't look at him. Well, I tried not too. It was just so hard to do something like that when it comes to someone as beautiful as him. I mean, like how the hell could someone like him ever have feelings for someone like me? If he did decide to finally come back after all these years, he would just end up marring Sakura.

Just the thought of not being with him caused me to feel a great wave of pain to tear through me. "I have no idea what you're talking about Sasuke. Why do you want to know how I feel about you anyway? It's not like you're going to come back!" my voice was starting to tremble slightly. I looked away from him, while my eyes were burning slightly.

"Dobe, you're the one who told me that you wanted to tell me how you felt. You said that you 'wanted to tell me face-to-face.'" he said as he was walking closer to me. "You're the one who is always trying to me to come back. You're the only one who fucking cares about me!" Sasuke yelled in a pissed off tone. I felt his hand grab my shoulder, turning me towards him so that I would look at him.

**NORMAL POV**

Their eyes were locked on each other's. Sasuke was shocked by all the different emotions that he saw in Naruto's eyes, but his face didn't betray it. All the same, he couldn't keep his emotions out of his eyes. Naruto could tell that Sasuke was trying his hardest to keep his emotions locked up, be he couldn't fool him. He was always able to see through Sasuke while everyone else had no idea that he was even hiding anything. He couldn't let this moment pass him by like the others had. He had to tell him and tell him now.

"Sasuke" he said. Breaking the silence that was between them. "I know it's useless to try….but, I have too!" Naruto yelled at the dark haired shin obi in a hurried voice. "I know you have to kill your brother, but…. I don't care! I need you! I need you so much more then I want you back, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as tears started to fall from his eyes. At the moment, he didn't care if Sasuke saw him crying or not. He just wanted him back.

All what Sasuke could do was just stare at the blond with pure shock. 'Naruto', he could feel his heart started to race as he looked at him. He moved his hand off of Naruto's shoulder and wiped his tears away. He kept his hand against Naruto's cheek.

"You never change, do you, Naruto?" Sasuke asked him softly. He could feel the pressure start to build behind his own eyes, causing his vision to blur slightly. While, Naruto's eyes widen as he stared at the older teen.

"Teme! What do you mean, you bastard!" Naruto yelled at him. Pulling away from his touch, which made Sasuke think that he did something really wrong to the blond. "I'm trying my damned hardest to tell you how I feel about you, and all you can do is be nothing but an ass about it, like you always are! Damn it, Sasuke!" Naruto brought his hand back and punched Sasuke as hard as he could. Making said shin obi fall to the ground.

Sasuke didn't stop Naruto from hitting him because he knew that he deserved it. He brought his hand up to wipe away the blood from the corner of his mouth. "I didn't mean it in a bad way." After he said this, all of Naruto's anger went away.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked him, tilting his head to the side.

Sasuke pushed himself off of the ground and looked the blond in his eyes, "What I mean is…. You always told me how much you wanted me to come back to the village. How I don't have to do this on my own. How you're always there for me. No matter how many times I've tried to kill you. You're just always there, and that's why I…." Sasuke stopped what he was saying and looked away from Naruto.

Naruto moved closer to Sasuke and put his hand on his shoulder. "You what? That's why you what about me?" He just couldn't keep the excitement and curiosity out of his voice.

Sasuke was trying hardest to keep his emotions in cheek. He didn't want to confess to the blond like this. It seemed like this was the only thing that he could do at the moment. If he didn't say anything, then Naruto would probably just walk away. He looked over at Naruto, his heart was racing so fast and he was finding it hard to breath.

Naruto tilted his head to the side. He was starting to get worried when Sasuke didn't say anything. "Are you alright?" He couldn't keep the worry out of his voice as he watched the raven more intently. He brought his hand up and brushed the back of his hand against Sasuke's forehead without much thought. Which caused Sasuke to stare at him.

He was just so close to him. It was starting to get to much for him, "I'm alright…. Naruto." He reached his hand out touching Naruto's chest gently.

Their eyes were locked on each others. Unable to look away. They didn't even noticed that, as each second passed them by, they were moving closer to each other. So close to the point that their lips were almost brushing against each other's. they could feel the warmth of the other's breath on them.

"You're so close to me Sasuke. I've always wanted to be so much more closer to you, then I could really get." he whispered. His lips slightly brushing against Sasuke's as he spoke. He couldn't help but to noticed how good it felt.

Sasuke noticed it too. He let his finger tips slide down Naruto's chest; sliding across his waist, wrapping his arm around him. "Lately, I've been feeling the same way. It's not true." he said in a voice that was as low as Naruto's was.

"What's not true?"

"I've always wanted to be closer to you." he stated, closing the remaining distance between them.

The moment that their lips met, it caused a surge of electricity to run through them. Instantly, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, lacing his fingers into his silkly raven hair. Sasuke pulled his blond's body against his, holding him as close to his body as he could get. Deepening their kiss as it became more heated. When they noticed the need for air they broke away from each other, but till the point that they were still holding each other.

"Naruto, I'll go back to Konoha with you." Sasuke told him, smiling softly.

Naruto's eyes widen from the shock at what he heard. "You'll go back with me?" Naruto asked, mostly to himself then to Sasuke.

"Yeah." was all Sasuke got to say before Naruto kissed him again. 


	2. Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Thanks to those of you would decide to give my first fanfic a try. I'll try to keep up with the updates as best as I can.

**Chapter 2**

By the time it was morning they made it back to the camp that Naruto wondered away from. It was still pretty earily in the morning so no one was awake yet. Giving a sigh in relief, Naruto sat down on the soft and slightly damp grass. Sasuke looked down at Naruto and sat beside him, grabbing a hold of his hand.

"How do you think they'll take it? After everything that I put them through and all?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto squeezed his hand gently, "I'm not sure how they'll take it. But…. I know that they won't be mad for long. Well, most of us anyway." he said trying to make Sasuke less worried.

It didn't seem like it was working that well. He could noticed the look of anxiety on, the usually emotionless, Uchiha's face. Sure, it wasn't going to be easy for him when he came back to Konoha. With everything that happened with Orochimaru and with him trying to destroy the village, he would most likely be put under arrest or something in that matter. Naruto let go of Sasuke's hand, which caused the raven to look at him.

"What's wr…" Sasuke was cut off by Naruto placing his lips against his, in a sudden kiss. He was taken slightly by surprise but he quickly got over it and returned the favor.

Naruto placed his hand against Sasuke's chest and pushed away slightly, breaking the now heated kiss between them. " What are you going to do when you get back and everything is fine for you to be there?" the blond asked, looking away from the slightly confused raven.

"I don't know." he replied quietly. "I didn't even finish what I was trying to do in the first place. Itachi is still out there somewhere and Orchimaru is still alive. You're still in danger of the Akatski." he looked away from the blond.

He hated the fact that he wasn't able to avenge his clan and that he wasn't able to do anything to protect his dobe. It didn't matter or did it? He made the decision of going back to Konoha with Naruto and that's what he was going to do. It still felt like he wasn't accomplishing anything. All that time he wasted chasing after his brother, was all for nothing. Or so it seemed to the young Uchiha.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke, understanding what was probably going through his mind. "You know what Sasuke?" he asked him, trying to get the young Uchiha's attention.

"What?" Sasuke asked, looking over at Naruto.

The made the move to stand up, reaching out his hand to pull Sasuke up with him. Sasuke allowed Naruto to help him up. "We don't have to go back to Konoha right away." he said as he was looking Sasuke in the face.

Sasuke was shocked to say the least. He didn't except that Naruto would say something like that to him. "What are you talking about dobe? For the past three years now all you have been trying to do was bring me back, and now you're saying that we don't have to go back right away!" he asked with his voice rising louder with each word he said.

Naruto placed his hands against Sasuke's chest, "Shhh, don't be so loud. Are you trying to wake them up or something?" the blond asked getting slightly irritated with his friend.

Running a hand threw his hair, Sasuke sighed in defeat. Knowing all to well that he didn't want to wake up his former teamate and the bastard that they used to replace him. "You're right. So… What is it that you have in mind?"

Smiling brightly at the fact that Sasuke gave in without that much of a fight, Naruto decided on what it was that he was going to tell him. "I was thinking that since you agreed to come back with me, that I could go out and help you avenge your clan. I know how much that it's important to you, and I want to be able to help you out with that."

Sasuke looked down at him with shock, "You want to help me? But, what about going back? You can't just go up missing or that old hag would send a search party out for you. It could also ruin your chances of ever becoming Hokage." he said, trying to reason with him.

Naruto shook his head, "I don't care about all of that. I'm not going to lose you again Sasuke. I refuse to let that happen. I…." Naruto stopped what he was saying as he looked away from Sasuke, trying his hardest to cover up the pink that was dusting his sun-kissed cheeks.

His reaction was enough to grab a hold of Sasuke's attention. He placed his hand on the side of Naruto's face and gently turned his head, so that he would face him. Just because Sasuke was having Naruto face him, didn't mean that Naruto had to make eye contact with him. The raven noticed how Naruto was trying his hardest to avoid looking at him, but he wasn't going to have that.

"Naruto, look at me." Sasuke asked him softly.

He could still noticed the hesitation in Naruto's movements, but after a few moments he was looking Sasuke directly in the eyes. Sasuke was caught off guard by the emotions that he saw there.

"What?" Naruto asked him nervously.

Sasuke decided at the moment that this wasn't the right time or place to be talking about all of this. "Why don't we go. We could start looking for my brother after a few days rest." he told the blond.

"Sounds good to me. " he said with his voice full of excitement.

After that was said, they decided that it would be best if they started on their way out of here. They could sense that the people inside would be waking up soon, and they didn't want any one to know that they were still there.

**SASUKE'S POV**

I still wanted to know what it was that he was trying to say. I know that it's better not to rush him, but it's not that good of an idea to act like it never happened. So, against my better judgment, I decided that I was going to find a way to get it out of him. By the time that we came to a place to start setting up camp for the night, it was already nightfall. The place that we came up to was a clearing that wasn't that far away from a stream. It was completely in the view of the moonlight, so this time we wouldn't be forced to stay out in the dark.

It was quiet the whole time we decided on making up a camp fire. We didn't have anything with us but the clothes on our backs and our weapons, so we didn't need to worry about setting up a tent. After we were done and was just sitting around the fire, watching it burn. Naruto was the first one to break the silence that was between us.

"Last night..." he started to say but stopped as he looked over at me.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, what about it?"

He looked down at the space between our hands, "There was something more that I wanted to tell you." he admitted as he grabbed a hold of my hand and interlacing our fingers together.

I waited for him to say something but I got the impression that he wanted me to say something to him in return. "Was there? I know that there was something that I wanted to tell you too. Or more like needed to tell you." I said looking over at him.

"Oh yeah? Well…" he stopped looking away for a moment. "I know that we basically told each other how we felt, but I want to know if it was the same for sure." he said shyly.

Instantly, my heart was racing and my face was starting to burn. I know how I felt about him and I was planning on telling him. When it came to actually doing it that was when things started to get hard. I love him and I knew that he loves me. Or I'm hoping that he feels the same way about me. If he doesn't, then I wouldn't know what else to do.

Taking a deep breath and looking into his endless blue eyes, "I love you, Naruto." My voice was shaking slightly. I was afraid that he would reject me, and if that happened. I don't know what I would do. I wouldn't really have any reason to want to go back anymore. It seemed like a whole life time went by, when in reality, it was only a few seconds that past.

**NARUTO'S POV**

The moment when I heard Sasuke tells that he loves me, my heart skipped a beat. I was filled with so many different emotions, joy, love, happiness, and relief. Maybe he wouldn't reject me after all? I couldn't help myself any longer. I closed the remaining distance between us. Well, more like I jumped on him. Throwing my arms around his neck and crashing my lips against his hard enough for them to bruise. I could tell that my reaction startled him, because his body with completely rigid for a moment. Breaking the kiss, "I love you, too, Sasuke." I told him as tears started to come to my eyes.

I noticed that he was going through the same exacted thing that I was. For the first time, I saw him truly smile. "You should smile more often. It makes you look more breath taking." I told him, kissing his lips softly.

"Only if it's for you." he whispered against my lips.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. I was happy that he loved me and that I wouldn't have to be alone. For now everything seemed like it was all going to work out right.


	3. promise of a fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

This is finally the third chapter! I'm kind of surprise how good this is going so far. I would like it if you would tell me what you think about so far.

**Chapter 3**

**SASUKE'S POV**

So, the dobe loved me too? Who would've guessed? That was probably the reason why he was chasing me everywhere when I left. In the morning we would have to continue our search for Itachi, but for now, all I wanted to do was to stay like this with him. I just wanted to hold him and kiss him, over and over again. Having him in my arms and pressed against my body was starting to get me to react to him.

"Sasuke," my blond started as I nipped at his shoulder, "I love you." His hands were grabbing at my chest. Leaning forward, he was resting his forehead against my shoulder.

Smirking when I felt him shiver when my fingertips grazed the side of his neck slightly. If he reacted like this when I was just barely touching his neck, I wonder how he would react if I was touching him somewhere else? Not wanting to let a perfectly good chance to find this answer out, I pushed him onto the ground. "Hn, I love you, too, dobe." I told him as I scanned his clothed body.

I watched as Naruto started to glare up at me, "Teme, why are you looking at me like that!" he questioned me slightly annoyed.

"Hn, I was just seeing how sexy you are." I told him in a seductive voice, as I slide my hand down his leg. I couldn't help but noticed the way he started to squirm as I touched him. "You like that, don't you?" I leaded down and whispered in his ear, licking the shell of it.

He inhaled sharply, when he felt my hand moving across his body. I never knew how sensitive his body was. I was only touching him through his clothes and he was already having a hard time dealing with it. He was too flustered to respond to my question. Maybe this was becoming to much for him? Or maybe, I should make it so much for him that he has no choice, but to scream out my name? The more that I thought about it, the more I found out that I liked the second option better. We have all night.

**NARUTO'S POV**

Damn, the things that he was saying to me and was doing, was making it really hard to think straight. I didn't want him to stop. All I wanted was for him to take all of me and I wanted him. I reached up my hand and I grabbed a hold of his shoulder, weakly trying to pull him down. It seemed like he noticed what I was trying to do, but he completely ignored it.

"Tell me what you want." Sasuke ordered me with that sexy voice of his.

I could feel fire burning through out my body. I knew what it was that I wanted, but I wasn't sure on how to ask him for it. As if to encourage me, he let his hand slide in between my thighs. "Ahh." I moaned softly as I felt his hand, briefly, slide over my crotch. To my dismay, he pulled his hand away.

"That's not an answer." he told me huskily.

He was really starting to piss me off, all I wanted was for him to take vantage of me. Wait, why do I have to be bottom? I'm just as strong as he is, maybe even stronger. There was no way in hell, that I was going to submit to him. No matter how much I was in love with him. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and gave him a look of determination. "No!" I yelled at him as I pushed him down roughly. I wasn't going to let this go without a fight.

"Ugh, dobe!" Sasuke yelled back at me, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

I crawled on top of him, "I'm going to top." with that said, I leaded down and bit his neck harshly. At lease hard enough to leave a mark on him. Marking him as mine. Now, all I had to do was have him completely and I wouldn't have to worry about anyone trying to take him away from me.

"Nnnnnahhhhh!" he moaned loudly. So, his neck is really sensitive? I never knew he could make any noises like that. He sounded so needy and… oh kami! I want to hear him make that sound again. I will make him sound like that again. With my mind set with determination, I was ready for the battle that will soon come.

**SASUKE'S POV**

Damn, I can't believe how this is all turning out. All I wanted to do was ravish his beautiful body. I guess this will make things pretty interesting. I will not be defeated by him.

"Will see who will top who." I told him.

"Let's fight for it." Naruto said fervently.

This was going to be very interesting indeed.


	4. missing

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**CHAPTER 4**

Tsunade was sitting at her desk looking at the many mission requests. 'There is so much that needs to be done.' she thought to herself. Turning around in her chair, she looked out of the big windows, "At lease for now, everything is peaceful." she said to herself happily.

"Hokage-sama!" a voice yelled interrupting her moment of peace. Slightly irritated, she spun around in her chair, glaring at her intruder. Her eyes soften when she noticed the urgent look in Sakura's eyes.

"What is it?" she asked her disciple sternly, folding her hands together on top of her desk.

Sakura took a moment to catch her breath before she answered the older woman. Placing her hands at her sides, she let her eyes meet with Tsunade's, "It's Naruto, Hokage-sama." her voice was under a lot of strain. She tightened her hands into fists at her sides.

Instantly, worry began to fill her mind at the mentioning of something happening to Naruto. Sure, he could be a pain and hard to deal with, but that didn't stop her from caring about him. "What happened to him? Is he alright?" her voice was thick with her concern for the loud mouthed blond.

Shaking her head slightly, "That's just it! I have no idea if he's fine or not!" Sakura exclaimed to her.

Tsunade was starting to get irritated with this whole situation, "What do you mean you don't know!" she yelled at the pink haired kunochi. Pulling her hands apart from each other, she slammed them down on the desk, "And, where the hell is Kakashi!" her voice was so loud, that it was clearly heard down the hallway that was on the outside of her office.

Sakura could clearly see how angry her sensei was. She had some clue that the woman cared for Naruto, but she didn't know that she cared for him this much. She didn't act like this when they told her that Sasuke left for Orochimaru's. Before she got her chance to answer Tsunade's question, the door opened and in came Kakashi.

"Sorry that I'm la…" Kakashi started his usual excuse, but was cut off by Tsunade's dark glare, which clearly said, 'you say it and I'll kill you'. He gave a nervous laugh and stopped to stand next to Sakura.

Tsunade looked over at Sakura, signaling for her to start what she was going to tell her. Nodding her head, she began, "As you know, me, Kakashi-sensei, and Naruto were sent out on a mission." Sakura told her.

Tsunade nodded her head, letting the younger girl know that she was listening. "Go on." she commanded her.

Right away she did what she was told, "We were taking turns on doing night watch. When, my turn was over, I told Naruto that it was his turn to stand watch. That was the last time that I saw him that night. In the morning, when I got up, I didn't see him. I thought, at first, maybe he went to go look around." Sakura said a little too fast. It wasn't fast enough for no one to understand what she was saying.

Kakashi took it upon himself to finish explaining the rest of the story to her. "By the time that I got up, I noticed that Sakura was sitting by the burnt out camp fire, and that there was no sign of Naruto. When I asked her about it, she told me that he wasn't here when she got up either. Thinking that this was just another of his usual things, I didn't think that much about it." he told her plainly, getting himself ready to tell her the second part, but Sakura beat him to it.

"Like Kakashi-sensei was saying, we didn't think anything strange about it. When it came to a whole hour of him not showing up, that's when we noticed that something wasn't right. We spilt up to go look for him. I looked around the area of our campsite and I looked in his tent, to see if he was in there. While, Kakashi-sensei, looked in the forest." Sakura told her a little more calmly.

Upon hearing this information, Tsunade nodded her head, closing her eyes in concentration. She was trying to form up in her mind, a reason for why Naruto went up missing. She decided that it would be better if she had more information to go off of. "Was there any sign of a struggle?" she asked them evenly, opening her eyes to look at the both of them.

Kakashi was the first to answer her question, "No, there wasn't any signs of it. I didn't sense any sort of threat either. If I did, it would have woken me up."

"Then, he got up and left on his own free will? Maybe, he found something of interest?" Tsunade asked. Deep down, in the far back of her mind, she had the feeling that she knew what it was, or more importantly, she knew who it was.

The two stood in front of her with shock. They knew that it wasn't like Naruto to just up and leave without letting them know about it. That wasn't like him! Sakura looked away from Tsunade and looked at the wooden floor boards. She shoot her head up when the realization hit her.

"He must have had a run in with Sasuke." Kakashi stated more than he questioned it.

Tsunade nodded her head, pushing herself away from her desk, giving herself some space for her to stand up. She walked away from her desk and she stood in front of them. "I believe so." she told them softly.

Sakura looked at her, "Then, if that's the case, what are we going to do? What are your orders, Tsunade-sama?" she asked her with her voice void of any emotions.

"In the morning, I'm going to call forth all of the man power that we're going to need for this. For now, go and get some rest. We'll deal with this later." Tsunade dismissed them.

Sakura and Kakashi both bowed to her before they turned to leave. When she was alone, she sat back down at her desk. Sighing as she started looking through her paper work again. "Please, let that brat be alright." she pleaded softly to herself.


	5. first time

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

This chapter contains a lemon.

**CHAPTER 5**

During the same time the whole exchange happened between Tsunade, Kakashi, and Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were preparing for their fight. They didn't want to lose to the other, but they knew that one of them would end up losing to the other.

Sasuke sure as hell wasn't going to just lay there and let Naruto top him. He grabbed a hold of his waist and used all of his strength and pushed the blond off of him. He sat up as fast as he could, "Hn, you said that you wanted to fight. So, let's fight." Sasuke told him as he stood up.

Naruto glared at him and jumped up onto his feet, "Come on, teme!" he yelled as he ran towards the raven. Wanting to have their bodies collide into each other. Much to his dismay, Sasuke jumped out of the way in time.

**SASUKE'S POV**

It was always so cute when Naruto gets so worked up. When he made a move to charge at me, I made sure that I jumped out of his way in time. I ran up behind him without him noticing me and I wrapped my arms around his waist. Leaning forward, I whispered into his ear, "Pay more attention, dobe."

Naruto whipped his head over his shoulder to look at me, "I am paying attention, you bastard! I wanted to make you think that I wasn't!" he yelled as he tried to squirm out of my hold on him.

I pulled him against me roughly, with his back pressed firmly against my chest. He was trying not to let his body relax against mine, but it didn't look like that was working that great for him. "I know you want me, Naruto. So, why don't you just give in to me?" I asked him. We haven't been fighting for that long, but I didn't know how much longer I was going to be able to take it before I broke down, and let him win.

"I won't…" Naruto started but he stopped when I turned him around to face me. I still had one of my arms wrapped around his waist, while the other one was stroking his whiskered cheek. I noticed how his expression completely changed from wanting to fight to wanting something else, as he locked eyes with me.

**NARUTO'S POV**

I was so lost in those beautiful, endless onyx eyes of his. I couldn't believe how many different emotions were in his normally emotionless eyes. From the way he was looking at me, I could tell that he wanted to have me and I wanted him too. I've always wanted to have him in every single way possible. Did it really matter who was on top of who? Now that I think about it, I've always dreamt of him being on top of me, and those dreams never bothered me before. So, I shouldn't let them bother me now. Plus, I don't think that I'll be able to keep up this fight for dominances any longer.

"Don't." was all what Sasuke said before he kissed me. That was when the last thread of my self-control snapped and left me completely submissive to my Sasuke. It didn't matter who was top or who was bottom. All what I wanted was to give myself to have and to have him.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pulled him closer to me. I was trying so hard to destroy the distance that was still standing between us. Sasuke must have understood what it was that I wanted, because he used his hand, that was stroking my cheek, to gently grab the back of my neck. I moaned when I felt his tongue slide over my bottom lip, seeking entrance into my mouth. It wasn't long before I parted my lips and let his tongue meet up with mine.

**NORMAL POV**

Both shinobi's moaned into each other's mouth as they tasted the other. It was like nothing they ever tasted before. To Sasuke, Naruto tasted sweet and normally Sasuke wasn't someone who liked sweets to begin with, but Naruto's sweet taste was something that he couldn't get enough of. To Naruto, Sasuke tasted better then any type of ramen that he has ever had or will ever have. Sasuke pulled Naruto even more closer to him and he deepened their already heated kiss, want it to be even more hotter. They ended the kiss when they noticed the familiar feeling of burning in their lungs, that reminded them that they needed to get more oxygen. They were both panting heavily and their eyes were locked with each others the whole time that they tried to catch their breath.

"You win." Naruto admitted to him breathlessly.

Sasuke was shocked that Naruto would even think of admitting any type of defeat without some form of complaint to go along with it. "I won?" Sasuke asked him softly, removing his hand from the back of Naruto's neck. Letting the tips of his fingers graze across the blond's whiskered, sun-kissed, cheek.

Closing his eyes to Sasuke's soft touch, he nodded his head, "I don't want to fight about this anymore. I just…" he looked up into Sasuke's eyes, "I want you." he murmured softly, closing the space that was between them and he kissed Sasuke's chest tenderly.

With that, Sasuke grabbed a hold of Naruto's hand and walked them closer to the campfire. He pulled his hand out of Naruto's and grabbed a hold of the zipper of his blond's jumpsuit jacket. Keeping his eyes locked with those of the beautiful blue eyes of his, as he slowly unzipped his jacket. Pulling the bother some piece of clothing off of his dobe's sexy body.

**SASUKE'S POV**

It felt like my whole body was on fire. All I wanted to do was jump him and he only had his jacket off. Why did he have to be so fucking sexy! I've seen him half naked before and I've always had a hard time with seeing him like that, but this time, I get to have him. I couldn't hold myself back any longer. So, I pushed him on the soft grass as gently as I could manage. When he was completely laying down, I crawled on top of him and I was straddling his waist. I leaned down and I grabbed the collar of his black T-shirt and pulled it down. I pulled it down enough to the point I could get a good glimpse of his neck.

I heard him moan and I felt him grab a hold of my shirt covered sides, as I licked and bit at his neck. Naruto tilted his head to the side, giving me better access to his kissable neck. Without a moments hesitation, I sucked at the soft, sun-kissed, flesh. Between the junction on his neck and shoulder, I worked the skin between my teeth, not stopping until I left a nice mark. I pulled back to examine the love mark that was clearly marking him as 'mine'. I was very proud of the mark that I gave him. "It looks good on up. I wonder what else would look good on you, Naru-chan?" I whispered into his hot ear seductively. I smirked when I felt him shiver.

**NARUTO'S POV**

I looked into his lust filled eyes and I blushed ever darker by the things that he was telling me. The way it sounded when he said my name like that, was enough to make my blood boil. It felt so good with having him on top of me. Now that I really think about it, I would trade this position for all the ramen in the world. I couldn't help but to moan out when I felt Sasuke grinding against me. The friction that he was causing was so good. "Nnnnn….Sasuke." I moaned long fully as I raised my hips to met with his.

I could hear him panting slightly as he started to move fast, pressing his hips harder against mine. I couldn't keep my eyes open for much longer, as the pleasure was starting to become more intense between us. My eyes snapped open when I felt the lack of Sasuke's weight on me. I sat up, panting and looking to see where he went off to, only to find out that he was standing right next to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked me as he pulled his shirt off. Sasuke knelt down beside me after he threw his shirt on the ground. He reached down at my waist, grabbing a hold of the hem of my shirt and started to pull it up. "Raise up your arms, so that this would be easier on me." he told me.

He didn't have to tell me twice. Raising my arms up over my head, I inhaled sharply when I felt his hands rubbing against the bare skin of my chest. When my shirt was finally off I felt slightly self-concision by the way Sasuke kept staring at me. I knew that compared to him, my body was no where nearly as masculine looking as his. I constantly get told by Sai how feminine my body looks. Now that I see it maybe I do, and the last thing that I wanted was for Sasuke to start making fun of me because of it. So, I looked away from him and crossed my arms over my chest.

It didn't seem like Sasuke liked this that much, so he gently grabbed at my wrist, trying to pull my hand away. "What are you doing"

I was trying to pull my wrist out of his grasp, "I'm not doing anything Sasuke." I lied and I know that he knows that I did.

Sasuke wasn't satisfied with the answer that I gave him, so he, gently, cupped my cheek and turned my head so that I was looking at him. I was slightly surprised when I saw worry in his onyx eyes. "What's worry Naruto? Why are you trying to hide yourself from me?" he asked me softly.

"It's my body."

Sasuke looked at me for a long moment before he said anything, "I've seen your body before Naruto, and I've never once saw anything wrong with your body." he told me, trying his hardest to reinsure me.

I looked over at him and I let him pull my arms away from me chest, "It's just that… my body looks really girlish and I.." I started to tell him but was cut off by him pressing his fingertips against my lips.

"I love you and I love your body. So, don't even try to think other wise." he told me as he kissed my forehead lovingly.

I was so relived when he told me that. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I pulled him onto me, which caused me to lay down. I arched up my back when I felt the coldness of the grass hit my bare skin. Sasuke noticed it, "Sit up for a moment." I did what he said and I watched him as he put mine and his shirt down behind me, and he pushed me down gently. It was more bearable to deal with, then having to lay on the grass.

"Thanks Sasuke." I thanked him as he was working on removing the last bit of my clothing.

"Yeah." that was all he said.

**SASUKE'S POV**

He didn't have to thank me, of course I wasn't going to have him suffer with the wetness of the grass, but it wouldn't have bothered him for long. After I was done undressing him, I made a move to remove the rest of my clothing and for some reason I was feeling strangely nervous. I could feel his eyes on me, watching my every move as I striped out of my boxers. After that I made a move to sit between his thighs.

"Let's just do this, and don't worry about preparation." Naruto told me softly. It was obvious that he was just as nervous as I was, but to go without preparation. That was completely something else.

"Are you sure about this, Naruto?" I asked him, wanting to make sure that this was something that he wanted.

I watched as he nodded his head, "Yes, I just want you. I don't think I can wait any longer to have you inside of me. Please Sasuke." he pleaded to me.

Who was I to deny something that he wants. Without much hesitation, I position myself at his entrance, looking into his eyes to see if he changed his mind and when I didn't, I thrust into him. The feeling of being inside of him was like nothing that I ever experienced before. I couldn't hold back my moan and at the same time I heard him cry out in pain. As much as my body didn't want to, I didn't move. "Naru-chan, are.. you alright?" I asked him as I panted slightly.

"Nnnn…yeah, I'm fine. It just hurts, but I'll be fine." he replied as he tried to keep the pain out of his voice. He smiled up at me weakly, bringing up his hand to gently caress my cheek. "I love you, Sasuke."

I leaned down and kissed his forehead lovingly, "I love you too, Naruto."

After awhile of not moving, I was surprised when I felt Naruto raised his hips against mine. "You can start moving." Naruto panted slightly.

I didn't wait for him to tell me a second time. We started with a slow pace, because I was afraid of hurting him, but when I heard his moans, I had a hard time of keeping my movements slow. It was indescribable, my body felt hot all over and the way it felt when his inner walls closed around me was amazing. Sure, it was long ago that we started but I could feel my orgasm coming. I didn't want it to happen before Naruto had his. Despite the protest of my body, I went faster, ever so trying to find my lover's prostate.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed out in pleasure, his nails digging into my back. So, I found what I was looking for. All I had to do was keep nailing him there and he would be cumming in no time.

I was coming to close and I knew that I couldn't keep this up any longer. Before I lost to my body's weakness, I heard Naruto screaming my name and I felt something warm cover my stomach and my chest. After that, I came right after he did. My body was so over taken by the unbelievable pleasure, that I couldn't stop myself from saying Naruto's name over and over again. By the time it was over, I collapsed on top of him.

**NORMAL POV**

By the time that they got enough energy back, they pulled away from each other, cleaned themselves up and got dressed. Sasuke was laying down on his back, looking up at the stars and Naruto laid down beside him, resting his head on his chest.

"Love you, Sasu-chan." Naruto said softly as he started to drift off into sleep.

"I love you too, Naru-chan." Sasuke told him following suit.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**CHAPTER 6**

"Shizune!" Tsunade called her into her office.

Not that much after of calling her, the door opened to revile, a slightly panting, Shizune. Instantly, she straighten herself and held her hands at her sides, "Yes, Tsunade-sama?" she asked her, awaiting for the older woman's orders.

Tsunade folded her hands together and rested her chin on top of them, "I need you to gather for me all of rookie 9 and Guy's team. I want them here immediately!" she order, using her left hand to dismiss her. Shizune took her leave as soon as she noticed that Tsunade was done with her. Tsunade moved her hands onto her lap and she leaned back into her chair.

It wasn't that long until her office was filled with the young ninjas. Tsunade sat back up in her chair, taking a deep breath before she decided to speak. "You are all probably wondering why I called you in here so early in the morning." she said, her voice was lacking some emotion in it.

"That is right!" Lee stated with pure enthusiasm as he stepped closer to her desk.

"What is it that you wanted to see us all for, Hokage-sama?" Neji asked her more calmly, taking his stand right next to Lee.

Sakura walked up to the left side of Tsunade's desk and turned around to face the other ninja's standing there. She looked over at Tsunade, after she was done scanning over the small crowd, nodding her head to let Tsunade know that everyone was there.

"Last night, I was told by Sakura and Kakashi, that Uzumaki Naruto came up missing." Tsunade told them plainly as she watched all of their expressions change.

Kiba looked between Tsunade and Sakura, "What the hell do you mean that he went missing!" Kiba yelled at them, wanting a better explanation then just that.

Ino stepped forward, "Yeah, he's right! How could anyone over power that knucklehead enough to kidnap him?" she said with complete disbelief.

It seem like everyone wanted to voice their opinions about this whole ordeal. It was enough to piss the older blond off, when she couldn't get a single word through to them. "Shut up!" she yelled, slamming her hands down on her desk roughly. By the force of her hit, it was a surprise that it didn't break in half. It was instantly, that they all stopped talking after they heard her fury. After awhile of pure silence, she cleared her throat, "Now that's settled," she started as she let go of the breath that she didn't know that she was holding.

They all patiently waited, to their much displeasure, for her to continue what she was saying. Tsunade looked up at them, "You all know that for the past few years now, that Naruto has been trying to bring, Uchiha Sasuke, back to Konoha. You all know how he would stop at nothing to bring him back…." her voice trailed off as she thought of Naruto's determination.

"Hokage-sama, are you saying that, Naruto-kun, had a run in with Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked Tsunade softly.

Tsunade nodded her head, "That's what I think happened. No, I'm sure that's what happened."

Shikamaru put his hand on his neck, "But, doesn't Sasuke want to kill Naruto?" he asked, his normally bored tone was starting to fill with slight concern.

"Yes, that is why I've called you here. I need you all to spilt up with your usual teams, and try to track down Naruto and bring him back here." Tsunade told them, as she was having a hard time trying to remain calm.

"What do we do about the Uchiha?" Neji asked flatly.

Tsunade closed her eyes for a brief moment and when she opened her eyes, she gave them all a very serous look, "Bring him back here, alive, and the council and I, will deal with his sentencing later. Now go. You all mush leave before nightfall and report back to me the moment that you find them!" she order. After that she watched them go.


End file.
